The specification relates to creating and organizing events in an activity stream. In particular, the specification relates to capturing, searching and collaborating on one or more events where the data is unstructured, the data including images, ink and audio recordings.
There is an overabundance of information in the world. People try and keep track of information and tasks but memory is fallible.
People write down reminders on physical paper or save a text file to a computer. The text file can be accidently deleted and the paper can be thrown away, or the text file and paper can be forgotten. Another example is of a person taking a picture of a whiteboard to capture the discussion he had with a colleague. The picture can be hard to find if the user has taken many pictures on the same device.
In addition, collaboration between several people may be even more difficult. If a person wants to share a shopping list with her roommate they cannot both easily buy groceries without buying the same thing twice. Another example is of planning a trip. If two people are planning a trip together, it is difficult to collaborate on all aspects of the planning, especially if the two people are in different locations.